undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Mystic Futatsu
Estas Escuchando en este Momento tan Espeluznante: "Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance" ᕕ(☯ᗜ☯)ᕗ' ~Un Asesino Saludable habita en un cuerpo y mente sano~ Genocider Shou - Danganronpa: The Animation ''' ~Hola Humano! Bienvenido a mi Perfil!~ Bienvenido a mi Perfil...Bueno, que decir? Soy de Venezuela odio a las Arañas pero me encanta Muffet (Mi Logica (?) ) Me Encanta Undertale, Me gusta mucho Editar y Modificar cosas, Y bueno, Espero que nos llevemos bien! Mis Amigos (hO!) * Luae: Es el muerto xdxdxd Me cae bien por k ci * Meri: La Merilu, me cae bien, es una de mis mejores amigas (idea) * SkyRaidStar: El muertito (???) * Aguamarina Dreemur: La muertita (???) * Avena: Comela todas las mañanas, te hara bien, buenas noches * Wunny: Ooooh Desu! Ah kawaii! Digo...Hare relleno diciendo que publicito mi empresa xdxDxd * Opi: ASDAFAJ, El Opi, me kae nuy viem, ño lo e vizto musho por aora * Chii: La CHIIquilla, me cae bien (???) * Yukio Yuto: Nah, solo lo conoci un dia y me agrado, asi que * Kenzi: Cras (Sorry, no sabia que poner xd) * Skul: El Burocrata, es el Skul, o el Guy, o el chico calavera, o algo mas, io k c * Ruben: Es el shikazo del Chat xd * Konishi: La conoci un dia viniendo al Chat, me cae muy bien y la considero una buena persona uwu * Kiwis: No pos la Fruta Animal Kanji, y...Poco mas (? * Alucard: Nunca lo conoci muy bien pero... Ta oc * Mystic: ¡Soy sho! Raioz, por k mhe pongo aki * Rag: A io k c io k me conozco raioz, se fue del cargo, yo le caigo un poquito bien xd * Vero: Me cae muy bien, es creativa pero a la vez no es muy creativa (Ay io k c mija), Le gusta Meri * Alex: A no pos...No es mi mejor amigo, pero io k c me kae viem i ezo ez ezpesial * Alguien: Si no apareciste en esta lista, solo dimelo y vere si eres capaz de acabar en esta lista (? * Borcay: Odia a los nuevos, me kae viem * Ski: 55 sombras de G- Digo, oie k, a cy, me kae vien y...Algo mas * Skak: A no no c k ponher no zoy muy orijinal en ezto, azy k dhire k erez me kaez viem * Estru: No c ci ia lo puc, tal vez s mi usbando (??? * Rana digo Ragna: ai z un perber total i biolo a bero * Virus: I'm Have a Ebola, I'm Have a Pepsi, uuuuh, Viruscocacola. Lista Negra. Nekardy: ¿Tonteas con amigos? Masoquista!, ¿Eres cristiano? Pues puedes no creer en dios!, ¿Un numero primo? Pero si los numeros no tienen primos!, ¿Faltas ortograficas de broma? "entonces porque me crtican veanse a ustedes :( ", ¿Repetir 4to grado y 2do grado, y estar en 7mo grado con 15 es Imposible? Preguntaselo a Nekardy-Kun!, ¿H2O? Pues Gaseosa!, Yo no se, pero haria mejor cargo que ustedes, ¡No coqueteo!, Solo le digo que si esta sola que venga para aca conmigo!. Cosas que deberias Saber (? * Soy Chico * Me Encantan los Juegos Indie Horror RPG * Me Encantan: Temmie (hO!), Muffet (Ahuhu...), Mettaton (Oh Yes!), Flowey (DIE), Napstablook (...), Undyne (NGAHHHH!) y Alphys (Wh-What?!) * Mi Lugar Favorito de Undertale es Snowdin y Waterfall * Mi Personaje menos Favorito es Glyde * Mi Ruta favorita es la Pacifista * Mi Combate Favorito es el de Asriel, Omega Flowey, Muffet y Mettaton (Ex y Normal :3) * Soy Venezolano Canciones Favoritas! (Top 1: Excelente 10: Regular) # Death by Glamour # Memory # Spider Dance # Temmie Village # Bonetrousle # Dog Song # Hope's and Dreams # Your Best Nightmare # Ghost Fight # Dummy! Undertale (Full Spoilers Baby!) Undertale es un juego, que...Simplemente...No puede ser superado! NO! Obviamente en el futuro crearan un juego mejor pero este juego es...Fuah! ''Personajes Los Personajes de este juego son muy carismaticos, graciosos, tristes, lindos, feos, raros, comunes, molestos, agradables...Son de todo tipo! El Carisma de Sans La lindura de Temmie La tacañeria de Muffet El Valor de Undyne La Timidez de Alphys Lo que rashos sean las Amalgamas gg La Matarnelidad de Toriel Y otros ejemplos que deberia explicar muy detalladamente xd Soundtrack ¡WOW! Admitamoslo, TODOS conocen Undertale por su Musica principalmente, musicas que te llegan al Kokoro como Memory. Hasta otras que te llenan de DETERMINACION! Pasion como Hopes and Dreams, es tan armonica la musica que algunas las amas! (Y otras las acabas odiando como Dog Song gg) Modo de Combate Ni Mortal Kombat, ni Minecraft, ni Street Fighter! NO! El modo de combate de Undertale es un Modo de combate 6X6 Full HD 100% Real No Fake Marcianito Doritero incluido Es totalmente insipirador y diferente a los demas, no golpear directamente, ni ataques magicos con debilidad y superioridad! Cada monstruo tiene su forma de atacar muy inspirador, ademas, que si tu quieres, no te puedes pegar con los monstruos! Tan solo intenta perdonarlos y listo! ¿Tienes algun Cargo? Pos no Papu, no viste el comienzo? xd ¿Que te gusta? Yaoi El Esteban Undertale Danganronpa The Gray Garden Mogeko Castle Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Ya dije Yaoi? Y mas cosas! xd Ah, y Vocaloid ¡Mi Empresa! Mi empresa, llama: Mystic Futatsu.Inc, vende cosas Lokaz de diferentes categorias, mira esto!: http://es.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:18626 http://es.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:21456 http://es.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:21482 http://es.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:21493 http://es.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:21571 ¿A que no son unos clientes satisfechos? xdxDxd Subcategorias Anagramicas Telefonicas Que te cargan sobre un Cancer Desproporcionalmente Grandes Nothing There is Nothing My English is Nothing The News is Nothing All is Nothing ¡La Foto Navideña! Frases mias en Wikia que me dan pena recordar * Kapapappa: Undertale Wiki | Forma erronea de intentar decir "Kappa" por el Lag * Ventixa: Steven Universe Wiki | Forma Erronea de intentar decir "Ventisca" * Ases de Pollos: Steven Universe Wiki | Cuando haces un pollo que es de ases * Kioppi: Undertale Wiki | Forma erronea de decir "Kippi" * Condondanssen: Undertale Wiki | Esos momentos en el que el autocorrector y el espacio se ponen en un equipo * (Majo): Creppypasta Wiki | f1.Equivocacion de Emotes | f2.Forma erronea de decir "Mako" * Lntanentamente: Undertale Wiki | Unicamente se puede usar con el baile lento, su significado es "Lentamente", pero el Lag mata * Teivia: Steven Universe Wiki | Cuando te ve una chica llamada ivia, tambien puede usarse para las personas que son inteligentes o con una enfermedad Final PERO! Antes de irte Cariño, te digo que cada Visita cuesta 9999$, Asi que paga >:u Ocno ~Vive con risas y Amor~ ¿¡Que?! Un final secreto escondido!? Solo dejo esta cancion porque...Porque puedo! Porque me gusta! Porque es divertida! Por que es de una de mis sagas favoritas! Porque tiene un Manga! Porque tiene... ¡Seguro tiene mas cosas! Pero bueno, ya te puedes ir aun asi no quieras, aunque si no quieres...